


The Nicer McKay

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard didn't think that Jeannie Miller would be at all similiar to Rodney. But a McKay is a McKay no matter how you look at them, or how they appear to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nicer McKay

**Author's Note:**

> -Spoilers for "Common Ground" and "McKay and Mrs. Miller"  
> -Sort of Tag for "McKay and Mrs. Miller"

“This is SO weird,” Jeannie said, staring out the window of her guest bedroom window. It was her first night on Atlantis, and she was getting settled in with Sheppard’s help. Mer was currently talking to Elizabeth Weir. “I can’t stop thinking about the fact that I’m on another planet, in another galaxy…on Atlantis,” She finished, plunking onto the edge of her bed. “And he seems…a lot more tense than usual.”  
“Probably to do with our last mission,” John said without thinking. She blinked.   
“What was your last mission? And he’s really part of your team?” She added, and he nodded.   
“Been part of the team for the last four years. Too be fair, he couldn’t talk to you the first year and a half because we were way out here with no way to get back home, but then we got busy fighting wraith and the Genii-” He winced at the thought of the Genii…that last mission still was giving him nightmares.   
“Who’s the Genii?”  
“Someone you don’t want to meet in person. Kolya in particular…well he’s very interested in myself and Rodney. He believes Rodney to be the smartest man in the galaxy and wants him for his brains. Me he just wants for revenge in killing sixty of his people in one go,” John attempted to explain. She gazed at him not with awe and shock, but with concern.   
“Are you both going to be able to fight him off?” That threw him…he’d been expecting horror from her that he’d kill sixty men in one go, but instead she was treating him as though he were still…the same person she first met back in the Gate Room. She was more like Rodney than he’d thought.   
“Um…we certainly hope so.” He said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.   
“What was the last mission-you didn’t answer me,” She observed, looking worried. “He wasn’t…seriously hurt, was he?”  
“No, Rodney wasn’t.” John said. She stared at him for a few moments and then sighed.   
“You were hurt, weren’t you?” John blinked, and felt as though it were déjà vu, except that he was looking at the female version.   
“Um. Let’s just say that Kolya attacked my team and I offworld, captured me, and then it took my team a bit to rescue me.” John said with a sigh. He stood next to the door as she was grabbing her pajamas out of her bag. It was almost nine o’clock, and he was feeling pretty tired himself. “You going to be okay? Need anything else?”  
“I think I’ll be fine-there’s a bathroom, right?” She asked, and he nodded, and went to the right hand side of the room across from her door, and opened the bathroom door with a thought, and thought-keep it open, please. Atlantis hummed happily in response, and Jeannie looked relieved.   
“Thanks,” She said, grabbing her dufflebag after pushing her pajamas back inside. “And thanks for everything you’ve done for my brother, Colonel Sheppard.”  
“Oh, it was no problem.” He said with a grin and a wink. She laughed, and gently began pushing him out the door. He waved a merry wave, and turned on his heel to head back to his own quarters.  
He had the feeling that it was going to be interesting, working with the much nicer McKay.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> -Idea after watching the last part of the episode of “McKay and Mrs. Miller” and felt that Sheppard and Jeannie needed a better introduction between one another, considering that Sheppard is Rodney’s first best friend and Jeannie is Rodney’s sister.


End file.
